


Mood swings.

by CaptainLenaSenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hashirama is mentioned, Sakura has veryyyyy bad mood swings, Sakura is pregnant, dont watch sad movies while pregnant, excuse my writing im still new to writing fanficion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLenaSenpai/pseuds/CaptainLenaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self, don't let Sakura watch sad movies while pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood swings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a one shot. But just so no one is confused in this Au TV and electronics exist but not like cars and all that fancy business :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Madara had just gotten back his best friend Hashirama Senju's house, they had been discussing new plans for Konoha. Although Madara had been the younger they have always been friends ever since they graduated from the academy, however they constantly fought mostly due to himself egging Hashirama on. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. 

He was lost in thought shrugging off his black coat when he heard a rather loud sob come from the living room. Madara’s head snapped up in the direction of the sound and abandoned his previous task, save for practically running to the direction of the living room. Sakura..Oh kami what if she hurt herself or worse. He sped up his steps, rushing around the corner practically shouting,“ Sakura, are you okay?” Said woman snapped her tear stricken face toward the older Uchiha, short pink hair swaying with the action. Her face suddenly morphed into anger. He was about to repeat his previous statement..Only to be met in the face with a pillow from his significant other. “ This is your fault !” She screamed pointing to the dog obviously on the brink of dying being played on their TV screen. Madara squinted his onyx eyes at the screen and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. You see.. When your wife is currently six months pregnant she gets rather random ..Mood swings, and it didn’t help that she choose to watch ‘Marley and Me ‘.

Again.

He walked toward the her to join her on the couch. “Sakura, it’s just acting the dog doesn’t actually die in real life” He explained to the distressed woman. “I know! But it’s so sad” She said clutching the remote to her chest. “Honey I think that’s enough Marley and Me for one day” Madara leaned over to ease the remote out of his wife’s death grip and turned off the TV. He sighed and waited, counting down in his head 1 2 3...

On que sakura subtly scooted over to her lover on the couch and leaned against his arm. “I’m sorry for yelling at you..” Madara sighed and draped his arm around her rubbing her arm with his thumb “No it’s quite okay. I know you were just upset “ Sakura nodded in agreement her head slowly sliding to lay on his shoulder, emerald eyes heavy with sleep. Madara wiped away the last remnants of tears on her face before soundlessly picking her up, tucking his arms under her knees and his other supporting her lower back. He walked to their shared bedroom and tucked her into their shared bed making sure she didn’t get cold. He took a shower once he deemed her asleep and changed into a pair of black sweatpants joining her much later. He wrapped his arms around her belly. “I love you” he said into the dark knowing the pink haired woman couldn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think or leave kuddos if you like this story. It would make me very happyyy ;D


End file.
